


Watch Your Step

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Ranarn's convinced the great Jango Fett was a complete and utter klutz.





	Watch Your Step

Ranarn couldn't help but snicker as he witnessed one of his partners miscalculate  the concussion force of the blast which messed up his balance, causing the poor ARC trooper to slip and flaceplant while Mereel landed gracefully in a crouch and assisted his brother up.  _"Shut up,_ mir'shebs." Came the Concordian-accented voice over his comlink ear piece, causing the sniper to burst into a fit of giggles as he picked off the stragglers.

"So graceful. Like infant dewback." Ranarn responds as he repositioned himelf, catching the ARC in his crosshairs, the man looked straight up to his vantage point. "Cute.".

_"I am not cute, I'm deadly."._

Ranarn snickered. "Yes, deadly cute." he quickly checked the area. "The area is clear of enemy combatants. And there's no shame in your gracefulness, boy, it's good for laughs.".

 Mereel's laughter filled the comms.  _"He's right, Fives. For a guy who literally dances around the enemy, you're a total klutz."_ Mereel points out as Ranarn quickly put his equipment away, grabbing the case and headed to meet the two at the meeting spot.   _"And he likes you, Ranarn doesn't normally tease others unless it's me."._

Ranarn chuckled as he slipped into an alleyway, listening to the two brothers bicker with each other lightheartedly. "Fives, don't you dare smack the Null!" Ranarn barked out as he recognize the switch in tone from Fives. "I am already going to have to check you for a head injury. I rather not have you aggravate it -- if that is the case  -- by inciting Mereel's wraith." 

Mereel burst into laughter as the younger ARC tried to search for an appropiate response.  _"See why I have him for a partner?"_ Mereel inquires smugly.

Ranarn finally reached the abandoned industrial building, which served as a meeting point, to find both ARCs awaiting. It didn't matter what type of a clone he had met, they were all equally crazy. As well as being were as graceful was a Twi'le dancer and klutzy as a drunk Weequay. Ranarn has to admit, he's curious about who Jango Fett had truly been. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I have no regrets about the last line about clones.
> 
> \- Ranarn's backstory might be explained at some point. But he isn't a part of the Chiss Ascendancy.


End file.
